mgcyoafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Aurianna Antoinette
Alexander was walking home from school late one night after gym practice when Libby approached him. Before she could finish introducing herself and her cause, Alex immediately agreed to her terms. This confused the rookie puchuu, wondering if it was going to be this easy all the time. Alex explains to her that he'd do almost anything to be granted power to help change the world for the better. Libby, excited by her first successful magical boy being so enthusiastic, and transformed him into the magical prince he is today. He has a best friend who is part of the archery team at school that does by the name of Daniel Hopper. After gaining his newfound abilities, and when he can squeeze in the time, he practices with his buddy once a week. This guy is the only one that knows about his magical persona and supports him any way he can. Appearance Body: Average - A toned and flexible body thanks to his gymnastics training, his strawberry blonde locks were inherited from his mother and his violet eyes from his father. Outfit: Elaborate - Despite being male, his outfit came out as a elaborate skirt with a large crown wrapped around his chest. The whole outfit itself resembles a ballerina, and while he would have perffered something more masculine, he doesn't mind the cross dressing as long as it gives him the power he needs. Personality Alexander is the school's pretty boy. Gymnastics team, Fencing, a flute player, it's almost like he does it all. Love and hate letters fill his locker each week, and his phone has just about everyone's phone number. His goal is to try to reach the top as much as possible, becoming leader of the free world, but he knows he has to start small. First student council president, next an elected offical, then the mayor, and so on. Because of this, Alex keeps up an image of being perfect and spends most of his time socializing, going on dates and schmoozing the right people. His charm can get him into trouble, especially those who don't take kindly to his constant flirting. He's the type that will do nearly anything to get at the top, including using his magic to manipulate others slightly. MGCYOA Stats Weapon: Ranged/Mystic - White and gold bow and arrow Specification: Empathic Power: Prime of Your Life Perks * Dual Weapon - Arrows double as white/gold magic wands * Masculinity * Fortunate * Tuner * Flexibility - Part of the school's Gymnastic's team * Wings atm Puuchu: Libby Origin: Trained - Libby's memories only go back to her training and nothing before. She was given a large book to study and was quizzed on by faceless beings on how to create Magical Girls and the rules involved. Since she's still new at this, she often has to refer back to her book for information. Disguise: Stuffed Animal Motivation: Correcting a mistake - Something or someone opened a artifact called Pandora's Box, releasing creatures that feed off negative emotions in Alex's town. Libby along with Alex work together to dispel these creatures and locate the box so they can close it. Relationship: Best Friends - While the two may seem like they are fighting and teasing each other, they are actually very close. Libby sometimes over protects Alex while Alex tries to keep her out of trouble and help her confidence. Power: Transformation Partner Perk: Teleportation, Guardian Fault: Hated - Libby is a bit different from most puchuu for a hidden reason. Other puchuu and patron don't take kindly to her laid back and whimsical ways causing some negative side effects when something good happens for Alex.